


Unextraordinary

by SkyFallXIII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Implied Relationships, Other, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallXIII/pseuds/SkyFallXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora had a simple life, one that was constantly the same, and while he never wanted anything different, could he possibly ask for something extraordinary to occur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unextraordinary

Everyday, same time, here he comes.

Without explanation, that's no fun. My name? Sora Irino. I'm just a simpleton, attending the same community college as all my friends. Taking the same route. Seeing the same sights. I always take the crowded highway near my house, or well my parent's house. Stop by the same convenience store to pick up a coffee and a small breakfast. Pass the same homeless guy asking for change; his name's Dan. Every so often when I'm carrying change from my breakfast I give it to him. Walk through the same park, and hear the birds chirping. Cross the same street, to the school on the other side.

My life, in simple words, is the same. It's unchanging, and nothing happens to me. While I appreciate it for some decency, it is boring.

I used to read comics, watch TV, and hear on the news, of make-believe superheroes, and then the more relatable ones on dramas and action shows. And then the true heroes you hear in the newspaper. Their reign of popularity lasts for minutes, but to be known at all, seems like an accomplishment.

I've wished for that second of heroic-ness to perhaps be inside me, and that any day now, I could perhaps awaken it. I don't search for the famous results that happen, nor the good feeling of samaritanism, that rewards your wellbeing. No, I'm in it for the sudden chance of change.

While I've never strained for doing something outside the box, becoming a rebel, change has always piqued my interest. But it's the suddenness of it, not the slow build, and then the realization that a year ago you were someone completely different.

I guess you could consider my thinking rather strange, unordinary. I've always been that kind of kid. Never liked what other kids liked. Never walked the same walk they did. Never talked the same way they did. All my friends always chatted about leaving the city when they grew older; moving away and finding something new. But this city is so huge. New things are always around the corner. I could never take a step away without looking back.

So when I began to see a silver-haired person whizzing by on a motorcycle everyday to school, I thought back to the thought that the city holds so many secrets, you discover one everyday. Though I never made the effort to, I always envisioned myself sitting with the faceless rider, perhaps saying,

'Hello! It's good to see you again today!', or 'I've always wondered where you were rushing off to?', maybe even 'Hey, I've seen you everyday for the past 3 months, and while we've never even met, I feel like I know you real well!'

Then I'd become the annoyingly happy-go-lucky guy I've always been, and push the person away. I tend to do that.

Here he comes. 8:08, I hear the engine revving by, and he seems like a blur, a light just passing by. His long silver hair flows behind, apparently never getting horridly tangled. My face is always nearly plastered to the window watching him go by between the lanes as we sit in stop and go traffic. He always wears black, all over, just to add more to the mysterious persona he shows off.

Mystified, entranced, honored by such a probably normal guy driving to work or school himself. I definitely admire him. But why, is what I always ask myself. He seems to not have anything special about him, or anything extraordinary. Perhaps just the fact that it's just a common occurrence, something so ordinary, but separate from life around him, that makes him stand out.

I'm overthinking this again. I tend to do that as well. I've always been a surreal kind of thinker. Just go and look at my art projects from high school.

I park my car in the parking garage and start heading to the nearest elevator. I step in and hit the star. As I feel my weight disproportionally falling slowly, I yawn loudly, and rub my eyes. I never get enough sleep, wasting my life in the slim hours of the night enveloping myself in culture no one understands, or would take the effort to understand.

As I begin heading toward the park a few blocks down, I rustle in my jacket pocket for few pennies I can find. I pull out a dime, two nickels, and a hair clip, those of which I find myself using a lot. Oh well, Dan could probably use for his hair out of his face. I stop by him and he greets me cheerfully, and I pour the contents of my palm into his dry and empty styrofoam coffee cup.

"Have a nice day Dan." I mention leaving him behind.

Crossing over to the park, I take in the smells of a spring that is soon to arrive. Few birds have found their way back, and plants seem to be springing back to life, pun intended. I watch as a young mom and her small child sit down on a bench and she points to several trees around them, naming off the kinds. I smile as I walk by.

I come to the busy intersection and stand, waiting for traffic to stop. Rocking back and forth on my heels, I close my eyes and tilt my head back.

Simple lives, living inside a fast moving city. It sounds poetic, but in real life, it's quite all around you. Take me for an example. While I do have classes, I always leave home early to take my time, so as to not rush.

Dan, always standing at the corner of the garage. While he probably encounters men of all kind coming and saying horrid things to him, digging in the fact that he's homeless. But he stands there everyday, happily enjoying his life he has, not complaining one bit.

The mother and her child. She slowly but surely taking her time to teach her child, while the child sits there amazed by the fact that there are different kinds of trees. The world so fresh and new to a young child holds so many discoveries.

Beautiful words for a beautiful scene. I wonder if anything could possibly ruin it. Though I hope I didn't just jinx myself, probably did.

As the sign came on for me to cross, I adjusted my backpack,and started across the wide and busy street. My first step, I swear I heard an engine, close by, however I just believed it to be a standing car I was walking past. Though, the sound kept getting louder and louder. And it bothered me how it was hurting my ears.

I turned to look to the left, and saw a car going way too fast, coming right at me. My eyes got huge, and I seemingly froze.

'Run. Run! Get across the street!'

Words ran through my head like a marathon. Screaming, shrieking , but nothing made me move. Why could I not move. My mind told my legs to move, but nothing happened, as the car got nearer and nearer, the headlights blinded me, awakening me from my state, however then I couldn't see anything.

My arms was pulled away from my position by another arm, and I was dragged across the intersection over to the other side of the street, diagonal from my destination. I was put back on my feet, however I just fell to the ground. A few onlookers were chatting, and a few people came up to me and asked if I was okay.

However as my vision cleared up, I noticed that it was the silver-haired motorcyclist who saved me. He was leaning on his bike, staring at me. He asked me several times if I was okay, and I said I was fine. Proceeded to introduce himself, as Riku, I gave him my name, and then he helped me back up. He asked me if he could do anything else, but I declined any offer he gave.

Getting back on his bike, I stopped him.

"You're a hero. To me you are. I hope you realize that." I quickly muttered out.

He looked at me funny, swinging his head from in front of him to me several times. "I guess I am, if you consider me one." I agreed, shifting his shoulders.

"I hope this doesn't sound creepy. But everyday for the past 3 months, I've seen you ride by on your bike, on the highway. And everytime, I've always wondered who you were, what your name was. Even what your face looked like. So I not only say thank you for saving me, but thank you for letting me know. Now when I see you go by, I'll know who it is. Though, likely we'll ever meet again." I announced, confident of my words.

He smiled back at me. "Not creepy at all. I'm sure I've seen you several times as well. Crossing the sidewalk. I know I have. Now I know the mysterious student, who always looks like he's in his own world."

"Goodbye", I said quickly as he started his engine.

"Not forever." He said as he raced off.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I did write this to DRRR music.


End file.
